Le prix d'un baiser
by LadyGlee
Summary: Derek a décidé de quitter Beacon Hill pour le bien de tous mais sa fuite va être remise en question par un flash info. De son côté Stiles est prêt à tout pour retrouver le loup. Même à faire six cents kilomètres. Il doit lui parler et il ne changera pas d'avis. Sauf que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
1. Prologue

**Voici le prologue d'une fiction qui comporte deux chapitres. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Un hôtel près de Phoenix._

─ Derek ! Viens voir !

─ Pas maintenant Cora.

─ Maintenant Derek !

L'ordre était sans appel. Derek sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette nouée sur les hanches. En tant normal, il aurait ignoré l'ordre de sa petit sœur mais quelque chose dans sa voix l'avait interpellé : l'angoisse.

─ Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

─ Regarde, dit-elle en lui désignant le poste de télévision.

─ Et bien ?

Le loup ne comprenait pas où se sœur voulait en venir et en quoi le flash info pourrait lui être utile.

─ Regarde et écoute attentivement.

_'' Le trafic routier de l'Interstate 10 dans le sens Californie-Arizona est maintenant coupé depuis plus d'une heure. En effet, un terrible face à face impliquant plusieurs véhicules est survenu. Un cabriolet a remonté en sens inverse l'autoroute sur près de 5 km sans provoquer d'accident jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve sur sa route un 4x4. Suite au premier choc, d'autres véhicules sont venus emboutir les voitures accidentées. Le choc a été extrêmement violent et on reconnaît à peine le coupé. Les secours sont toujours en train de travailler mais on peut déjà vous dire qu'on compte de nombreux blessés légers, un blessé grave et un mort. Les victimes sont actuellement prises en charges à l'hôpital St Joseph._

_C'était Julie Andrews pour InfoNews Channel.''_

Pendant l'intervention de la journaliste, son cameraman avait fait plusieurs plans sur les différents véhicules accidentés. Derek serra les poings sur le dossier du fauteuil et ses griffes transpercèrent le coussin. Le véhicule que le cabriolet avait percuté n'était pas un 4x4 comme l'avait annoncée la journaliste mais une Jeep. Une Jeep que Derek avait immédiatement reconnu. La Jeep de Stiles.

* * *

**A cet instant précis vous devez être en train de me maudire mais si vous êtes sages le chapitre suivant sortira ce soir. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Je vois que le prologue a eu l'effet escompté, je vous remercie pour les reviews. Vous avez été sages alors avant que l'hystérie ne vous gagne voici le chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Quelques heures plutôt, Beacon Hill._

Cela faisait une semaine que personne n'avait vu Derek ou sa sœur. Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter et même Scott n'arrivait pas à le rassurer. Le jeune humain passa la moitié de la matinée à tenter de joindre le frère ou la sœur mais il tombait directement sur leur boîte vocale. Il était tellement frustré qu'il balança son téléphone à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Heureusement pour lui, Scott le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'explose sur le sol.

─ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous laisse sans nouvelles, intervint le loup. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

─ Je te rappelle que Derek a abandonné son statut d'alpha pour sauver sa sœur. Imagine qu'il fasse une dépression ou je ne sais quoi. Ou qu'il y ait une nouvelle menace et qu'il essaie de nous tenir éloigner.

─ Tu as essayé le loft ?

Stiles se tapa le front devant sa stupidité évidente.

─ J'y vais. Je te tiens au courant.

─ Si tu veux.

Stiles attrapa ses clés et prit la direction du loft. Arrivé devant la porte coulissante, il hésita. Devait-il frapper ou entrer ? Il choisit la seconde solution et fit glisser la porte.

─ Derek ? Cora ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Le loft était bien vide. Stiles fit le tour du propriétaire à la recherche d'un indice.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna prêt à se défendre.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Les jumeaux se tenaient face à lui, bras croisés. Les yeux d'Aiden flashèrent furtivement en bleu avant de retrouver leur couleur naturel.

─ Vous ne me faites pas peur, déclara Stiles. Où sont Derek et Cora ? Qu'est ce que vous leur avait fait ?

─ On les a dépecés, répondit Aiden.

Son frère lui donna un coup de coude et prit la parole.

─ Ils sont partis il y a une semaine.

─ Et Derek vous a donné les clés pour garder le loft pour lui ? A d'autre !

─ Sérieusement Stiles. Ils sont partis. On venait lui demander l'autorisation de rester sur son territoire...

─ Ce n'est plus l'alpha, riposta l'humain.

─ On sait. On a fait ça par politesse. Bref. On arrivait au loft quand on les a vu charger des bagages dans son 4x4. Ils sont partis et on a commencé à squatter c'est tout.

Le jeune homme tombait des nues. Derek et Cora étaient partis. Sans même un mot. Il aurait dû se douter que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Scott ou lui ne représentaient rien pour les Hale, ils étaient juste synonyme de ''problème''. Pourtant Stiles avait naïvement pensé compter un minimum pour le loup. Après tout, sans lui, l'ancien alpha serait mort. A plusieurs reprises. Il avait eu le malheur de s'attacher à ce loup aigri, il en payait le prix maintenant. Il se promit d'avoir sa revanche sur cette fuite prématurée.

Stiles tourna les talons et quitta le loft, un plan émergeant peu à peu dans sa tête. Arrivé à sa Jeep, il sortit son portable.

─ Salut.[...] Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? […] T'y gagnes quoi ? Et bien je ne sais pas. On négociera plus tard d'accord ? […] Chez moi dans dix minutes. Merci Danny.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui et il arriva en même temps que Danny. Il l'invita à rentrer et ils gagnèrent la chambre de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier débarrassa rapidement son bureau et alluma son ordinateur.

─ A toi de jouer, dit-il en désignant la chaise libre à Danny.

─ Je veux bien mais je suis censé faire quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas donné les instructions.

─ Oh oui. Désolé.

Stiles se mit à chercher quelque chose dans le fouilli de sa chambre.

─ Trouvé ! déclara-t-il joyeux en lui tendant une feuille avec une plaque d'immatriculation annotée dessus. J'ai besoin que tu localises ce véhicule. Il y a un GPS, ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes.

─ C'est le véhicule de qui ?

─ Pas de question Danny, s'il te plaît. Si je t'ai demandé de l'aide, c'est pour éviter ce genre d'interrogation.

─ Très bien. Je vais le faire mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

─ Tout ce que tu veux !

─ Tu sais où est Ethan ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine.

Stiles commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Evidemment il savait où se trouvait le loup mais il valait peut-être mieux que Danny reste à l'écart. Toutefois, s'il ne lui donnait pas cette information, il risquait de ne pas avoir l'aide dont il avait besoin.

─ Tu me trouves ce véhicule et je te promets que tu pourras voir Ethan.

─ Donc tu sais où il est.

─ J'ai une petite idée mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ferai tout pour que vous vous voyez, je te le promets.

Danny acquiesça et se mit à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Stiles rongeait son frein et essayait de ne pas mettre la pression à son ami. Il faisait les cents pas pour passer le temps. Il espérait que Danny arriverait à retrouver Derek comme ça il irait le retrouver, lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur puis repartirait soulagé.

─ Ça y est !

─ C'est vrai ? Où ? demanda Stiles précipitamment.

─ Phoenix, annonça le jeune homme en lui donnant l'adresse exacte.**  
**

─ Merci Danny. Tu me sauves la vie.

─ Tu vas faire quoi ?

─ Prendre la route et ruminer pendant les six heures de trajet. A mon retour, je te promets de m'occuper d'Ethan.

Danny était sur le pas de la porte quand il se tourna vers Stiles.

─ Tu tiens vraiment à lui hein ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête surpris.

─ Quoi ?! De qui tu parles ?

─ Le 4x4 est au nom de Derek Hale. Faire six heures de route pour le retrouver...Tu dois vraiment tenir à lui. Bonne chance.

Sur ces mots, Danny s'en alla et laissa Stiles seul. Il attrapa sa veste, un sac dans lequel il fourra quelques provisions puis s'arrêta un moment. C'était complètement fou. Il allait prendre la route pour retrouver un loup qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Mais il avait besoin de faire cette démarche. Pour lui, pour son propre bien. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il avait près de six heures pour y réfléchir. Il appela Scott pour lui annoncer son départ.

─ Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda le loup sans préambule.

─ Ils sont à Phoenix. J'y vais.

─ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

─ Ne pose pas de question. Ma décision est prise. J'ai besoin que tu me couvres auprès de mon père. Je fais juste un aller-retour mais je préfère ne pas lui dire.

─ Très bien. Je te couvre. Tiens moi au courant.

Stiles attrapa ses affaires et ses clés puis grimpa dans sa Jeep.

... ... ...

Le trajet semblait sans fin. Le jeune homme avait pour seule compagnie la radio qui diffusait en boucle des hits de tous les âges. Il s'était dit qu'il mettrait à profit le voyage pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Derek mais plus il réfléchissait et moins il trouvait les mots. Il fit une pause au bout de trois heures, le temps de se vider la vessie et de prévenir Scott que tout allait bien. Puis il reprit son chemin.

Les kilomètres défilèrent et il arriva bientôt à la périphérie de Phoenix. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le panneau lumineux sur l'autoroute qui indiquait :

**'' Voiture en sens inverse. Prudence.''**

Il était pressé d'arriver à l'adresse donnée par Danny mais en même temps il redoutait cet instant. Comment faire face à une personne qu'on a envie de gifler et d'embrasser en même temps ? Les véhicules devant lui ralentissaient alors il entreprit de les doubler. Un point rouge lui attira l'oeil. Ce point grossissait à grande vitesse et bientôt il put distinguer la forme flou d'un cabriolet. La voiture se dirigeait vers lui à toute vitesse et ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le coupé percuta violemment sa Jeep.

Tout se passa très vite. L'airbag du volant se déclencha, son corps partit vers l'avant et fut stoppé dans son élan par la ceinture de sécurité. Il entendit les vitres se briser et des éclats de verre remplirent bientôt l'habitacle. Des sons étouffés de carcasses lui parvinrent puis il sentit un choc violent à l'arrière de son véhicule. Il était bloqué dans les taules de sa Jeep. Il voulait appeler à l'aide mais son sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes et il perdit connaissance.

… … …

_Phoenix, présent_

─ Derek ? appela Cora avec précaution. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu penses que son père est au courant ? On devrait peut-être appeler Scott.

Son frère ne bougeait pas. Il restait là à fixer les images de l'accident. La jeune femme décida de suivre son instinct et ralluma son téléphone. Elle découvrit alors que Stiles avait tenté de la joindre une bonne dizaine de fois dans la journée sans laisser de message. Elle alla chercher le portable de Derek et le ralluma à son tour. Il y avait également des dizaines d'appels manqués du jeune humain. Elle préféra ne pas le dire à son frère et appela Scott.

─ Allô ?

─ Scott. C'est Cora.

─ Hey ! Stiles est avec vous ? Il est trop occupé à vous remonter mes bretelles qu'il a oublié de m'appeler.

─ Non Scott. Stiles n'est pas là. Regarde la chaîne d'info de Phoenix.

─ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

─ Fais-le. S'il te plaît.

Cora attendit que Scott s'exécute puis elle l'entendit retenir sa respiration.

─ Dis-moi qu'il va bien ! Cora ! C'est de votre faute à toi et ton connard de frère ! Dis-moi que mon meilleur ami n'est pas mort !

─ Scott, écoute je ne sais pas. Ça fait quelques minutes qu'on a découvert qu'il y avait eu un accident. Est-ce que tu penses que son père est au courant ?

─ Non. Si c'était le cas, il m'aurait prévenu. Je m'en charge mais s'il te plaît, essaie de voir si tu peux recueillir des informations. On ne sera pas là avant plusieurs heures.

─ Je vois ce que je peux faire.

Elle l'entendit retenir un sanglot avant de raccrocher. Elle même avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle connaissait à peine Stiles mais elle s'était attachée à cet humain trop bavard. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son frère.

Ce dernier s'était habillé pendant qu'elle était au téléphone. Son regard déterminé et froid ne cachait pas sa tristesse et son angoisse.

─ On va à l'hôpital, dit-il fermement.

Cora ne l'en dissuada pas et le suivit.

… … …

Scott venait de raccrocher avec la louve. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans discontinuer. Stiles, son meilleur ami venait d'avoir un accident et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Il descendit à toute allure les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère dans le salon.

─ Maman ! Il faut qu'on aille au poste de police.

Melissa fixa son fils dubitative puis remarque ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle s'approcha de lui.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

─ Stiles... Il a eu un accident... Il y a de nombreux blessés, un mort... Je ne sais pas si... On doit prévenir son père.

La jeune femme prit son fils dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots.

─ Il doit être au courant. Il est shérif.

─ Non tu ne comprends pas. Stiles est à Phoenix.

Sans poser plus de question Melissa entraîna son fils jusqu'à la voiture et ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au poste.

─ Nous devons parler au shérif. C'est important, annonça Melissa à l'officier de l'accueil.

─ Je suis désolé mais...

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Melissa ? demanda le shérif en entrant dans la pièce. Tout va bien ?

─ Stiles a eu un accident, lui répondit-elle. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il était en route pour Phoenix et une voiture lui est rentré dedans. Je t'emmène si tu veux.

─ De quoi tu parles ? Il devait passer la journée chez toi avec Scott. Scott ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

─ Je suis désolé, fit ce dernier. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de partir mais c'est Stiles... Quand il a quelque chose en tête...

Le visage du shérif se décomposa.

─ Comment va-t-il ? Il est où là ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Mais je devrais avoir des nouvelles par Cora, expliqua le loup.

─ Cora Hale ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire ?

─ Je vous explique tout dans la voiture. On a de la route.

Les deux adultes montèrent dans la voiture suivis par Scott. Melissa se mit au volant, le père de Stiles étant encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

… … …

Derek et Cora de leur côté arrivaient juste à l'hôpital. Le loup se précipita au secrétariat.

─ Je cherche Stiles Stilinski. Il était amené à la suite de l'accident sur l'autoroute.

─ Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda la secrétaire sans même jeter un coup d'oeil aux registres.

─ Oui. C'est mon ….cousin.

La secrétaire lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais fit l'effort de chercher le nom donné par Derek.

─ Nous n'avons personne de ce nom là.

─ Vous êtes certaine ? Il conduisait la Jeep dans laquelle le cabriolet a foncé. C'est un adolescent de dix-sept ans, bruns, cheveux en bataille, environ un mètre quatre vingt.

─ Le conducteur de la Jeep n'a pas encore était identifié, expliqua-t-elle. On n'a pas retrouvé ses papiers ou son téléphone. Mais votre description lui correspond. Vous dîtes qu'il s'appelle … ?

─ Stiles Stilinski.

Elle entra le prénom dans l'ordinateur pour mettre à jour son fichier.

─ Je peux le voir ? demanda le loup qui commençait à perdre patience.

─ Je suis désolée. Il est actuellement en chirurgie. Mais vous pouvez attendre si vous voulez.

Derek grogna et sa sœur l'emmena à l'écart. Ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente puis Cora appela Scott.

─ Dis-moi que tu as des nouvelles !

─ Il est en chirurgie mais je n'en sais pas plus. Vous êtes là dans combien de temps ?

─ Quatre heures environ.

─ A plus tard.

… … …

Scott donna les dernières nouvelles au shérif et à sa mère puis ajouta :

─ Cora et Derek restent sur place jusqu'à notre arrivée.

─ Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pour quoi Stiles a décidé de prendre la route pour retrouver ce Derek Hale, fit le père de l'humain. C'est complètement insensé. Et pourquoi me l'a-t-il caché ?

─ Je crois qu'il a des comptes à régler avec Derek, répondit Scott. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais il était vraiment remonté quand il a découvert qu'il était parti sans rien dire.

─ On ne fait pas six heures de route juste pour régler ses comptes, intervint Melissa. Il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Elle glissa son regard vers le shérif qui réfléchissait au sens de sa phrase. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait compris de quoi elle parlait. Il se tourna vivement vers elle.

─ Tu crois que … ?

─ Oui.

Scott qui avait suivi l'échange en silence ne comprenait pas ce que les deux adultes avaient découvert. Quelque chose lui échappait.

… … …

Derek et Cora étaient toujours installés dans la salle d'attente. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient là et ils n'avaient pas plus de nouvelles.

─ Mr Hale ? l'appela l'infirmière qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Je pensais que vous voudriez savoir que votre cousin était remonté de chirurgie. L'opération c'est bien passé.

Derek se leva d'un bond du fauteuil.

─ Je peux le voir ?

─ Pas pour le moment. Je vous le ferai savoir quand ce sera possible. Avez-vous des nouvelles de ses parents ?

─ Son père est en route. Il devrait être là d'ici deux bonnes heures.

─ Très bien.

Le loup se mit à faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente. Sa sœur le regardait faire sans savoir quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait et qu'il se sentait coupable. Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'y était pour rien, il ne l'écoutait pas et ruminait.

Une heure plus tard, l'infirmière revint pour leur expliquer que Stiles avait été transféré dans sa propre chambre et qu'il pouvait aller le voir. Toutefois, l'adolescent était toujours inconscient. Frère et sœur gagnèrent la chambre de l'humain.

Les deux loups s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, choqués par la vision de Stiles étendu sur son lit.

Sa peau était tellement pâle qu'il se confondait presque avec les draps blancs. Un épais bandage recouvrait son crâne. Si son visage était presque intact, justes quelques égratignures lui barraient la peau, il n'en était pas de même de son cou. La brûlure de la ceinture de sécurité était nettement visible. Les autres dommages étaient cachés sous sa blouse d'hôpital mais certains hématomes étaient apparents sur ses bras ainsi que de fines coupures. Une partie de son bras gauche était recouverte de bandages.

Derek fit un pas hésitant vers le lit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait complètement impuissant et inutile.

─ Je vais aller manger un bout et attendre Scott. Il vient de m'envoyer un message. Ils seront là d'ici une demie heure.

─ D'accord.

Il avait répondu d'un voix monotone. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Cora sortit de la chambre et laissa son frère seul avec Stiles. Elle hésita à rester derrière la porte mais finit par se dire que son frère avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

Derek approcha le fauteuil du lit et s'assit. Il tendit la main vers le bras de l'humain mais hésita. Puis finalement, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Immédiatement, la souffrance le submergea. Celle de Stiles. Il se concentra un instant et le soulagea de sa douleur, poussant au maximum sa capacité.

─ Stiles, murmura le loup. Pourquoi as-tu cherché à me retrouver ? Si je suis parti, c'est pour vous protéger, te protéger. Mais te voilà inconscient dans ce lit... Je n'ai pas dit ''au revoir'' d'abord parce que je déteste les adieux et ensuite parce que je te connais. Tu aurais essayé de me convaincre de rester. Tu aurais usé d'un tas d'arguments qui n'ont de sens que pour toi... Il y a quelques heures encore, j'étais certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, que fuir était la solution. Je fuyais Beacon Hill et mon passé, je te fuyais toi. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Mon passé me rattrape et toi aussi. Toutes les personnes auxquelles je m'attache finissent par mourir. J'en ai encore la preuve aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Un avis ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Suite et fin dimanche soir.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dimanche est enfin là ^^ Suite et fin. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Melissa, le shérif et Scott arrivèrent enfin. Cora qui les attendait dans le hall d'entrée les guida jusqu'au service dans lequel Stiles était hospitalisé. Le shérif intercepta une infirmière pour prendre des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de son fils et la louve emmena Scott jusqu'à la chambre de son meilleur ami.

─ Derek est avec lui, dit-elle en chemin.

La louve le laissa et le jeune homme tendit l'oreille.

─ Stiles, il faut que tu te réveilles. Pour ton père, pour Scott, pour...moi. Je sais que tu crois que je te sous-estime, que tu ne comptes pas pour moi mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je me mens à moi-même. Tu es là personne la plus importante à mes yeux, je ne m'en remettrai pas si tu venais à ...à... Je sais que c'est lâche de te dire maintenant que je tiens à toi alors que tu ne m'entends pas. Mais quand il s'agit de sentiments j'ai appris à me protéger.

Derek se leva sans pour autant lâcher la main de l'humain.

─ Je ne serai pas là à ton réveil. Je serai loin. Ne m'en veux pas. Je fais ça pour toi.

C'était sûrement la dernière fois que le loup voyait Stiles. Il avait prit sa décision, il allait partir loin et effacer toute trace de son existence. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers le visage de l'adolescent et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce serait le seul et l'unique et jamais Stiles ne l'apprendrait.

Derek sortit de la chambre le cœur serré et manqua de percuter Scott. Il lui adressa à peine un regard et continua son chemin. Dans le couloir, il rencontra le shérif et Melissa qui l'arrêtèrent dans sa course.

─ Tu sors de la chambre de mon fils ?

─ Oui. Il est toujours inconscient.

─ Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui pendant mon absence, dit le shérif en lui tendant la main.

Derek la serra même s'il ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil. Puis il repartit à la recherche de sa sœur. Il était sur le parking quand il entendit :

─ Derek ! Attends !

C'était Scott qui tentait de le rattraper. Il ne ralentit pas.

─ Derek ! J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit, cria l'adolescent.

L'ancien alpha se figea sur place ce qui permit à Scott de le rejoindre.

─ On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ? grogna le loup.

─ Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça, de fuir une nouvelle fois. Stiles a fait six cents kilomètres pour te parler, il a le droit à des explications.

─ Ne compte pas sur moi pour lui dire ce que tu as entendu.

─ Ne comptes pas sur moi pour être le gardien de ton secret. Stiles me connaît. Il saura que je lui cache quelque chose. Il a besoin de te parler, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu.

''On ne fait pas six heures de route simplement pour régler ses comptes.'' La phrase de sa mère lui revint en mémoire et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

─ Oh c'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il.

─ Quoi ? s'impatienta Derek.

─ Il faut que tu restes, tu dois rester. Tu n'as pas le choix. Et je suis sûr que Cora sera de mon côté...

─ Du côté de qui ? fit la voix de la louve derrière Scott.

─ Ton frère doit rester jusqu'au réveil de Stiles. Ils doivent se parler et c'est non négociable !

─ Je suis de ton avis.

Derek fusilla du regard sa sœur.

─ Oh tu ne me fais pas peur. Ça fait bien longtemps que ce regard ne m'effraie plus. De toute façon, tu n'iras pas bien loin, je t'ai piqué tes clés.

Elle lui agita fièrement le trousseau sous le nez et Derek s'avoua vaincu.

… … …

Dans la chambre de Stiles, le shérif était assis et attendait patiemment que son fils se réveille. Il savait que ça pouvait prendre du temps. Les médecins lui avaient dit que Stiles souffrait d'un profond traumatisme crânien et que la phase de réveil pouvait varier. On parlait d'heures ou de jours. Melissa était elle aussi installée dans la chambre du jeune Stilinski.

─ Je suis sûre qu'il va se réveiller. C'est un battant, il s'en remettra.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de se rendre à Phoenix tout seul ? Et pourquoi me mentir ? Depuis qu'il m'a dit la vérité sur les loups, on s'était promis de ne plus rien se cacher.

─ Tu aurais vraiment approuvé son voyage s'il t'avait dit qu'il allait retrouvé Derek Hale ? demanda la mère de Scott.

─ Et bien... D'accord, tu marques un point. Mais il sait qu'il peut me parler de tout, même des choses qui fâchent.

─ Sauf que tout adolescent a son jardin secret dans lequel aucun parent n'est admis.

Scott arriva dans la chambre peu après suivi de Derek. Ce dernier préféra rester dans le couloir. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et pensait qu'il n'avait aucune légitimité à être là. Il s'assit sur une des chaises du couloir.

─ Comment va-t-il ? demanda le jeune alpha.

─ Son état est stable, l'informa sa mère. Tu étais où ?

─ Je discutais avec Derek. Il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Stiles mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de rester.

Le shérif se leva et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le loup solitaire.

─ Ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon fils est dans ce lit aujourd'hui.

Derek releva la tête. Il avait les traits tirés et le visage fermé. Il souffrait en silence.

─ S'il ne m'avait pas retrouvé, nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette discussion.

Le père de Stiles posa une main sur l'épaule du loup.

─ Ecoute-moi bien Derek car tu ne m'entendras pas le dire deux fois. Tu n'est pas le chauffard ivre qui est rentré dans mon fils. Ensuite Stiles a pris la décision de te retrouver pour une bonne raison : il avait quelque chose à te dire et même si j'ignore quoi, c'était suffisamment important pour qu'il fasse six cents kilomètres. Certes, si tu n'étais pas parti comme un voleur peut-être, je dis bien peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Mais je ne te blâme pas. Tu as sûrement de bonnes raisons et ça ne me regarde pas. En attendant, je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir veillé mon fils pendant que je n'étais pas là et si tu veux rentrer dans sa chambre je ne mettrai pas à la porte.

Sur ce petit discours, le shérif Stilinski quitta le couloir pour retourner au chevet de son fils. Derek resta assis de longues minutes, le temps d'encaisser ce que le père de Stiles venait de lui dire. Il se leva doucement et se présenta à la porte de la chambre. Le shérif le salua d'un hochement de tête et le loup s'installa près de la fenêtre.

… … …

Les quatre visiteurs restèrent ainsi de longues heures guettant les moindre signes de réveil. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà mais le personnel médical n'avait pas eu le cœur de les mettre à la porte. Melissa s'était assoupie sur le lit de camp, le père de Stiles dormait d'un œil dans le fauteuil tout comme Scott qui avait pris ses quartiers dans le couloir. Seul Derek restait éveillé. Il observait à travers la fenêtre la nuit étoilée.

La nuit laissa bientôt place à l'aube, le soleil se levant peu à peu sur la ville. Melissa fut la première à se réveiller. Elle vit alors le loup dont le visage reflétait sa nuit sans sommeil.

─ Café ? proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça en silence puis retourna à la contemplation du paysage urbain. La mère de Scott revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre gobelets fumants. Elle réveilla son fils puis le shérif. La caféine effaça les dernières vapeurs de sommeil.

─ Je suis tout courbaturé, se plaignit Scott en en s'étirant.

Derek sursauta et manqua de renversé son gobelet.

─ Ça va ? demanda Melissa.

─ Il est en train de se réveiller.

En effet, les lèvres de Stiles bougeaient, articulant des sons inaudibles pour l'oreille humaine. Puis ses doigts se mirent en mouvement.

Le shérif se précipita dans le couloir pour prévenir un médecin pendant que Melissa vérifiait les constantes du jeune homme.

Le personnel médical s'activa autour de Stiles quelques minutes, vérifiant rapidement qu'il retrouvait toutes ses capacités. Chose faite, les quatre visiteurs purent regagner la chambre. Le shérif s'approcha de son fils et lui embrassa le front.

─ Stiles, j'ai eu tellement peur.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser où il était. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, se posant tour à tour sur ses visiteurs. Il fut surpris de voir Derek. Il détourna vite le regard et se concentra sur son père.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? Comment se fait-il que j'ai mal partout ?

─ Sauf au bout de la langue, grommela Derek.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait imaginé puisque Stiles l'entendit.

─ Je suis dans un rêve c'est ça ? Non parce que dans la vraie vie, Derek Hake, loup-garou le moins aimable de la Californie et qui fuit sans dire un mot, ne fait pas de blagues.

─ Fiston, parle-moins vite, tu dois rester calme. Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?

─ Un point rouge fonçant à toute vitesse sur moi puis d'un bruit sourd.

─ Un chauffard ivre a pris la bretelle d'autoroute en sens inverse et a fini sa course dans ta Jeep.

─ Oh. Ceci explique cela. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti mais tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir à la chasse au loup.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek qui baissa les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il ne soutenait pas son regard.

Melissa observait de loin le comportement du jeune homme et celle du loup. Elle jugea que ces deux-là avaient le grand besoin de parler. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur le bras de Stiles.

─ Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas mieux. Je vais emmener ton père et Scott manger un bout. Ça fait des heures que l'on a rien avalé.

Son regard passa de Derek à Stiles et inversement pour que l'humain comprenne que c'était sa chance pour avoir sa discussion.

─ Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec lui Derek ? demanda la jeune femme.

─ Non. Prenez votre temps.

Le shérif embrassa une dernière fois son fils puis il sortit de la chambre accompagné de Scott et sa mère.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ni Stiles ni Derek ne savaient quoi dire et ils se contentèrent de se fixer pendant de longues minutes.

─ Tu as été un imbécile de venir à Phoenix./T'as été un crétin de fuir Beacon Hill, dirent-ils en même temps.

─ Je suis venu à Phoenix pour te parler, pour te dire tes quatre vérités et pour essayer d'obtenir une explication sur ton départ précipité. Je sais que tu as quitté la ville pour nous protéger mais c'est idiot. Comme si on avait besoin de toi pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Les yeux du loup s'ouvrirent en grand quand il entendit les mots sortir de la bouche de l'humain.

─ Comment sais-tu ça ?

─ Tu vas me prendre pour un fou si …

─ Dis-le Stiles, lui ordonna l'ancien alpha.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres.

─ Tu m'as dit ça dans un rêve. Je sais c'est débile mais ça paraît cohérent. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule chose cohérente dans ce rêve.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre dans ton rêve ?

─ Hey mais ça ne te regarde pas !

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre dans ton rêve ? répéta Derek.

Stiles avait-il tout entendu de sa pseudo déclaration ? Certes, il semblait mettre ça sur le compte d'un rêve mais le loup avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

─ Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère. Je n'ai aucune emprise sur mon esprit.

Derek souffla mi-agacé, mi-angoissé.

─ En gros, tu disais que tu avais fui pour me protéger, que j'étais important pour toi. Que toute les personnes qui comptent pour toi finissaient par mourir et que tu ne t'en remettrais pas si je mourrais. Tu vois, ça n'a absolument aucun sens. Ma tête fait des siennes parfois. Tu ne vas pas me manger hein ?

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel et en profita pour détourner son regard de l'adolescent. Stiles avait absolument tout entendu. Mais il ne croyait pas un seul instant que ça avait pu réellement se passer.

─ C'est tout ? le questionna-t-il.

Il entendit le cœur de Stiles faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

─ Quoi ''c'est tout'' ?

─ Y a rien eu d'autre d'étrange dans ton rêve ?

─ Ah ! Donc tu es d'accord avec moi : c'est étrange.

─ Stiles !

─ Non il n'y a rien eu.

Derek savait qu'il mentait. Il entendait le cœur de l'humain battre de façon désordonné. Il se doutait bien que Stiles avait ''rêvé'' du baiser pourtant il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du garçon. C'était complètement insensé de sa part de le pousser à l'avouer, il se mettait en péril consciemment.

─ Tu es un menteur, déclara le loup.

─ Et quand bien même ? En quoi mes rêves complètement absurdes t'intéressent-ils ? Moi je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu fais à mon chevet. C'est Scott qui t'a prévenu ?

─ C'est plutôt le contraire. Cora et moi avons vu ta Jeep à la télé, impliquée dans un accident. Ma sœur a prévenu Scott et on attendu à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que ton père arrive. J'ai répondu. A toi.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma cherchant comment formuler ce qu'il avait à dire.

─ Et bien, comment dire... On a rejoué une scène de Blanche-Neige ou de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Evidemment j'étais la princesse et toi le prince. Non pas que tu ais l'allure d'un prince ou moi d'une princesse tu vois mais c'est le rôle que tu ….

─ Viens en aux faits.

─ Tu vois, la princesse est inconsciente et le prince est désespéré. La seule chose qu'il trouve à faire, et bien...

─ Je t'ai embrassé, finit par dire Derek qui n'en pouvait plus de cette comparaison avec les contes.

─ Oui c'est ça. Tu m'en veux ?

Derek préféra éluder la question.

─ Pourquoi vouloir me retrouver ?

─ Je te l'ai dit. Je voulais te parler.

─ Et bien vas-y parle. Comme ça je pourrais partir et continuer ma route.

Le cœur de Stiles se brisa. Derek ne pensait qu'à une chose : partir. Encore. Il se redressa dans son lit dans l'intention de se lever.

─ Tu fais quoi ? Tu ne dois pas bouger !

─ Très bien. Approche-toi.

Le loup s'exécuta et Stiles leva le bras prêt à le gifler. Derek lui enserra le poignet juste à temps.

─ Tu pensais faire quoi là ?

─ Te gifler ! C'est la seule chose que tu mérites. Pour être parti sans un mot, pour m'avoir abandonné sans explications et pour vouloir fuir encore. J'ai failli perdre la vie en tentant de te retrouver et toi tu ne penses qu'à repartir. Pourquoi as-tu jugé que je ne méritais pas un ''au revoir'' ?

─ C'était plus facile comme ça, déclara Derek impuissant face à la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux noisettes du jeune homme. Je te connais. Tu aurais essayé de me convaincre de rester. Tu aurais usé d'un tas d'arguments qui n'ont de sens que pour toi...

─ Stop, le coupa brutalement Stiles. Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

─ Tu aurais essayé de me convaincre de rester.

─ Et j'aurais usé d'un tas d'arguments blablabla. Tu as dis exactement la même chose dans mon rêve.

Le jeune homme se tut un instant pour réfléchir. Derek savait qu'il s'était trahi.

─ Je n'y crois pas !

─ Quoi ?

─ T'es un con. Le plus grand connard que la Terre ait jamais porté. Et un lâche en plus !

─ De quoi tu parles Stiles ?

─ De quoi je parles ? éructa Stiles. Tu te fous de ma gueule depuis tout à l'heure. Me laisser croire que c'était un rêve alors que tu m'as bien dit ces mots. Que tu m'as effectivement embrassé !

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire pour ça défense. A vrai dire il n'y avait rien à dire. Il l'avait cherché.

─ Je suis désolé Stiles. J'ai abusé de ta faiblesse.

─ Mais j'en ai rien à foutre que tu m'aies embrassé,enfin pas vraiment mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pour quelle raison tu ne m'as pas contredit quand j'ai dit que c'était un rêve.

─ Quelle aurait été ta réaction si je t'avais contredit ? Tu m'aurais ri au nez. Et puis un loup qui s'attache à un humain c'est dangereux, il devient une cible facile et je refuse de te mettre en danger.

─ C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre de ta bouche Derek, avoua le jeune homme. Que je compte pour toi. En venant à Phoenix j'avais dans l'idée de te faire la misère mais également de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, pour te faire comprendre à quel point ton départ m'avait blessé.

Bien que le visage de Derek avait retrouvé son masque impassible, Stiles voyait bien qu'il bouillonnait.

─ Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Et oui le gentil petit Stiles est tombé sous le charme du grand méchant loup. Je ne veux pas que tu me repousses Derek. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux que tu reviennes à Beacon Hill. Avec moi. Il ne va rien arriver si tu acceptes de vivre ta vie. Il n'y aura pas de météorite qui foncera sur la Terre ou d'invasion de fourmis rouges géantes. Tu ne sèmes pas le malheur partout où tu vas. Je veux que toi et moi devenions un ''quelque chose'' peu m'importe le nom tant que j'ai le droit de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes et pas seulement dans un état de semi-conscience.

─ Stiles.

─ Non, laisse-moi finir. Si j'avais su qu'avoir un accident était le prix à payer pour recevoir un baiser de ta part...

─ Ne termine pas cette phrase Stiles.

─ ….j'aurais fait en sorte d'en avoir un plutôt. Je suis prêt à me battre pour toi Derek. Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter maintenant que je sais que tu partages les mêmes sentiments que moi.

─ Tu racontes n'importe quoi Stiles.

─ Oh non. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi je suis capable quand je tiens à quelqu'un.

Ils se fixèrent du regard avec un air de défi. Stiles ne voulait pas capituler, ne pas cligner des yeux mais il ne résista pas bien longtemps. Ses paupières se faisaient bien lourdes et il bailla bruyamment.

─ Tu devrais te reposer.

─ Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de fermer les yeux. Tu en profiteras pour te carapater.

─ Et si je te promets de ne pas partir ?

─ Comment je peux être sûr que tu tiendras ta promesse ?

Derek s'avança vers le lit et s'assit sur le bord. Stiles se décala et le loup s'allongea à ses cotés.

─ Ça te va comme preuve de ma bonne foi ?

─ C'est pas mal. Mais...

Stiles voulait autre chose, quelque chose de plus dont il n'osa pas formuler la demande. Derek approcha son visage du sien et captura les lèvres de l'adolescent. Stiles avait gagné, il l'avait convaincu.

─ Et là ?

─ C'est mieux.

La voix de Stiles avait faibli d'intensité. Il était en train s'assoupir, calé dans les bras du loup.

─ Tu rentreras à Beacon Hill avec moi ? demanda le jeune homme à moitié endormi.

─ Oui.

C'était une promesse qu'il tiendrait. Toutefois, Stiles dormait déjà.

* * *

**Fini ! ****Merci d'avoir lu. ****J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus. **


End file.
